mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpion
Tamed: |Spawn = See Spawning |Attack strength = Easy: Normal: Hard: Dirt scorpion venom: for 3 sec ( ) Cave scorpion Nausea: for 3 sec Frost scorpion Slowness: for 3 sec |First appearances = See History |Drops = See Drops |Entity ID = MoCScorpion |Experience = 5 |Sounds = Idle Claw Sting Hurt Death }}Scorpions are tamable mobs that come with many variants. Spawning 'Overworld' Three types of scorpions can be found in the Overworld; dirt scorpions spawn on top of solid blocks in the Overworld in light levels of 7 or less. Cave scorpions spawn in light levels of 7 or less in the Overworld, but only if the Y position is less than 40 and doesn't have direct sky view (in other words, you're more likely to find them in caves or ravines than on the surface). The two conditions must be met in order to spawn a cave scorpion. Frost scorpions spawn in ice plains, ice mountains and ice spikes biomes in light levels of 7 or less. 'Nether' Nether scorpions can be found in the Nether. It's unlikely that the light level in the Nether affects the spawning of Nether scorpions, but it's possible they can spawn at any light level. Drops When killed, scorpions drop 0 to 1 chitin or 0 to 1 scorpion stings (either dirt, cave, nether or frost chitin/stings, depending on the type of scorpion). Undead scorpions drop 0-2 pieces of rotten flesh and 0-2 string. Baby scorpions also drop 0-2 string. These drops are affected by the Looting enchantment. They drop 5 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. If a tamed scorpion was saddled, it will drop the saddle upon death. 'Baby scorpions' Scorpions with babies on their back will drop 0-4 baby scorpions when killed. The babies are passive, and will not attack you. Behavior Scorpions have very similar behavior to that of vanilla spiders; they are hostile to the player as long as the light level immediately around them is 9 or less; otherwise they won't attack unless you provoke them. Hostile scorpions will continue to chase the player even if they are exposed to well-lit locations. Scorpions have two attack methods: one being a melee attack, or by stinging the player in close proximity, which causes a negative effect. They will only sting you if they get too close. Scorpions make squeaking and clicking sounds occasionally. Scorpions do not get set on fire during the day, unlike other hostile mobs. Negative effects If a scorpion stings the player, you will be inflicted with a negative potion effect: * Dirt scorpions will poison the player. * Cave scorpions can cause nausea. * Frost scorpions will inflict a Slowness I effect for three seconds. * Nether scorpions can set you on fire. Tips *Like spiders, insects and crabs, scorpions can climb up vertically, meaning they can scale up walls and fences. As this is the case, walls and fences make poor protection any tamed mobs, unless you build a roof over an enclosure or your house. *Don't get too close to a scorpion; they will sting you if given the opportunity, thus inflicting you with a nasty effect for several seconds. *Because scorpions can sting you, it is best to use a bow from a safe distance. Being too close to a scorpion will make it harder for you to kill it, and this can be dangerous if other hostile mobs such as ogres are in pursuit. *An iron or better sword will finish off a scorpion in a few hits, but since zombies and skeletons can ride them, this makes them more challenging. Taming A scorpion can be tamed by picking up a baby scorpion and then naming it. To find baby scorpions, look for a scorpion that has small scorpions on its back, and kill it. This will make the babies fall to the ground. The babies can then be picked up by right-clicking on them, which will allow the scorpion to be named. If the naming screen doesn't show, use a medallion on it. The player has to right-click on the baby scorpion when it falls from its mother scorpion's back. If it grows bigger, it can't be tamed by right-clicking on it. Like other baby mobs, baby scorpions take a while to grow to full size. Fully-grown tamed scorpions may attack other mobs, including your pet(s), so they should be kept separately in an enclosure. Once the baby has grown to full size, the scorpion can then be ridden by placing a crafted saddle or vanilla saddle on it. Like other tamed mobs, scorpions will sit when a whip is used near them, and will continue to remain stationary until ridden, or if the whip is used again. Scorpions also don't take fall damage. Tamed scorpions may attack other mobs, but they do not attack mobs for you. A scorpion egg can be acquired by using an essence of darkness on any tamed scorpion. Placing this on the ground will cause it to hatch within a couple of minutes, and it is necessary to stay near the egg in order to tame the hatched scorpion (placing it requires looking at the ground and you must be where the egg is wanted, then right-click). This will hatch a baby scorpion that can be named, just as if a scorpion with babies on its back was killed. 'Food and essences' Feeding a tame scorpion food or an essence can alter its appearance and/or restore its health, or cause it to lay an egg that the player can obtain. The table below lists the effects of the various foods and essences scorpions will take. To feed a scorpion, hold a valid food item and right click on the scorpion. If the food is invalid, nothing will happen, unless the scorpion is equipped with a saddle, then the player will simply mount it. Scorpions can only be fed when feeding would have an effect, similar to other mobs. Variations Scorpions will typically spawn using one of four different skins, these include: blue (frost), orange (dirt), black (cave), and red (nether). The biome determines the skin used: * Snow biomes will have 100% frost skin. * Nether will have 100% red skin. * Other biomes have either orange or black skin. There is also a special type of scorpion that can be created by the player. Undead scorpion An undead scorpion is a rotting-green scorpion with red eyes. They do not attack the player (unless a scroll of freedom has been used on it). Usage Scorpions are quite slow mobs when being ridden, but they can compensate this with their ability to climb walls. Riding Once a scorpion is tamed and saddled, the player can control it with standard directional controls, jump, and the mouse. The player dismounts using the dismount control (shift). When riding a scorpion, the hunger bar is replaced by the scorpion's health in survival or adventure mode. It uses a slightly different heart texture than the player's health bar. A player can also use any item while riding a scorpion (this also includes interacting with blocks such as furnaces or crafting tables). A ridden scorpion will automatically run up any one block high slope, as well as scale up solid blocks. Scorpions are relatively fast mobs. They remain the same speed moving backwards, but are very slow when moving sideways. A ridden scorpion can also be made to jump. Commands ID's for all scorpion eggs. Input the following command below and one of the ID's to obtain the scorpion egg you want: ID's History Trivia *Unlike other "undead" mobs, undead scorpions do not take damage from splash potions of healing, nor do they decay. *Like tamed manticores, in-game, tamed scorpions have an Entity ID called "PetScorpion". *If a zombie pigman mounts a wild scorpion, the scorpion may stop chasing the player and instead wander around aimlessly, this is the zombie pigman is in control of the scorpion, and is also neutral towards the player. The scorpion however, will still attack you if you approach it. *Wild scorpions with babies on their back cannot be ridden by skeletons, zombies, zombie pigmen, or silver skeletons. Gallery Saddled scorpion.png|A tamed undead scorpion with a saddle equipped. Baby Scorpion.jpg|A baby dirt scorpion. Dirt scorpion attacking.png|thumb|325px|A dirt scorpion going after the player. Player_holding_scorpion.png|A player holding a baby scorpion. Zombie riding scorpion.png|A zombie riding a dirt scorpion. Scorpion sitting.png|An undead scorpion 'sitting'. Baby undead scorpion.png|A baby undead scorpion. Green Scorpion.png|An old scorpion model. 2017-01-17_15.01.54.png|A player riding a dirt scorpion. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral mobs Category:Tamable mobs